Mobile computing devices have recently begun supporting simultaneous pen and touch technology. Unfortunately, because of their mobility, mobile computing devices are subjected to a more diverse operating environment. As a result, users of mobile computing devices often have more difficulty compared to conventional desktop computing devices or wall-mounted computers users, who are able to freely use two hands for bimanual interactions. In contrast, the mobile computing device users may include users with limited access to both hands, having to engage the device with one hand and manipulate content with the other, such as, for example, a doctor using a mobile computing device for taking notes on a patient's chart, a passenger on a train, a person reclined on the couch, or a person at the park. In many situations, a supporting surface is unavailable or the mobile device must be supported for stability, which places several users at a disadvantage or actively hinders the use of bimanual input.